


The Cloud District

by commanderwoobie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, cloud district based pickup line, it's been too long since i've written anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderwoobie/pseuds/commanderwoobie
Summary: "Do you get to the Cloud District often?'xxxabsolute crack, y'all.  this is for Skirtzzz.
Relationships: Nazeem/Female Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Cloud District

It really was quite unfortunate for his wife to die in the dragon attack.

Truly.

A right shame.

Better the dragon than a filthy Stormcloak.

Nothing changed in his day to day. He continued to insult the peasants beneath him and advise the Jarl. He pretended to browse the market, though really he was just listening for gossip. The only time something changed was when he’d hear mention of the Dragonborn and a sneer would tug at the side of his mouth. Everyone was _fawning_ over her. She was a filthy traveller, a criminal, and yet everyone loved her.

Ick.

 _She_ got all the praise. All _she_ did was kill a dragon once and absorb its soul or whatever. _She_ was nothing. _He_ worked for his title. _He_ worked for his house in the Cloud District. She just happened to put an arrow in the right spot.

But none of that mattered when she asked him if he wanted to adventure with her. To get his mind off his loss. Didn’t Whiterun just remind him of the wife he had lost to a dragon? Maybe they could find them and he could take the skull or something.

He was too shocked to immediately tell her _no, he did not want to go on an adventure, what did she think he was??_

Suddenly he was on an adventure. She had fitted him out with some decent armour and weapons. Though he questioned what good two daggers were going to be against a _dragon_. She insisted he would be fine. He suspected she would do the killing and maybe let him have a token stab or two. That was perfectly fine with him. The least amount of blood on himself, the better.

As the pair traveled away from Winterhold, further into the uncultured wilderness of Skyrim, he found himself...noticing. Noticing there was more to the Dragonborn than just arrows and elvish armour and Shouts. More than murder and stealing. As savage as the wood elf was, there was a certain beauty to her savagery. Bandits and raiders didn’t stand a chance once she had them in her sights.

But watching her take down a dragon--that was something else. She was a goddess and he suspected even the Daedra would bow to her. Her Shouts were a symphonic destruction, an angelic chaos. He stared, awestruck, as she felled the beast. But nothing compared him for the beauty of her absorbing the soul. Colors and wind whipping around her, enveloping her in a seraphic cloud.

The dragon’s soul wasn’t the only one that belonged to her.

Having tracked the dragon farther from Whiterun than they had hoped, he settled for taking a tooth back instead of the whole skull. Much easier to deal with, and where was he going to put a dragon’s skull anyway? On their way back to the hold, however, a courier found her and delivered an urgent message. Evie took her leave, and he made it safely back.

Some weeks later, the Dragonborn returned to Whiterun. “Do you get to the Cloud District often?" Nazeem asked softly as he approached his warrior goddess. “I’m there every time I look into your eyes.”


End file.
